


Do not tell

by Apel



Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apel/pseuds/Apel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond is living the life of a first class spy with all that it entails. Q is just the annoying new quartermaster who won't make him an exploding pen! But all of that begins to change when Bond starts seeing Q's sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A is for Admire

**Author's Note:**

> I have always posted all of my works on FanFiction.net (also under Apel), but thought it was time for them to feature here as well. 
> 
> I have taken some liberties in creating a new character and using some names that are not a part of the original universe. And just for the record: Sean Connery IS James bond! Is true just look up the poster for "You only live twice" ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I of course do not own the James Bond universe and therefore disclaim any rights etc.
> 
> Story: This story takes place after Skyfall and therefore revolves around some of the 'new' characters/actors introduced in that. However, that does not exclude the backgrounds presented in the earlier movies and books. The first idea to this story came partly from a manga by Youka Nitta called 'The Prime Minister's Secret Diplomacy'. So if you don't want any minor spoilers don't read it. On the other hand it is quite good – your choice!
> 
> Extra: I'll try in every chapter to put in an original quote from one of the many movies, try to guest them if you can.

**A is for Admire**

_London_

Q had the utmost confidence in his work and particular in himself, but that didn’t prevent him from appreciating the experience of his older colleagues. After all he was quite new to the Q Branch or Q Division, as it was called now.

He had worked for MI6 for a couple of years before accepting the position as Quartermaster, but in a different branch. But since Q Division no longer worked primarily on weapons development, but focused as much on recon and technological assistants doing mission and not to mention IT security, Q, as long with M found it the perfect job for him.

Q was currently looking over some files from his predecessors to see, if there were any of the old gadgets that would be worth exploring. But seriously who thinks to equip a Ghetto blaster with rockets? Even if it is for the Americans! And if that wasn’t enough a bagpipe turned flamethrower AND machinegun - Seriously? Well if this was what the double 0’s expected of him they had another thing coming.

Q was beginning to think nothing good ever came out of Q Branch, well that was until he saw the so-called ‘Key chain’ developed to do a number of things including spaying gas and of course – explode! Well with some adjustment he might make something that could possibly work in this time and era. Maybe some of these jewellery designs could work as well; glass-shattering ring, grappling bracelet, camera ring. Yes he would get his design team on some of these old designs and maybe something beneficial could be made of them.

For the time being, feeling like he had dug enough in Q Branch’s history, it was time to check up on some of the new securities settings. Whistling a happy tune Q turned his full attention to his laptop.

* * *

_Somewhere in Brazil_

“You really are something James, I never would have thought of using _it_ like that”

“I aim to please. Ladies first?”

“Thought you would never ask”

The woman said and took hold of her bra, who Bond moments before, had removed expertly without undressing anything else.

Getting a good grip she jumped of the ledge they were currently standing on and slid down the cable towards the other side of the gorge. Bond followed quickly using his belt he had removed previously.

Safely over on the other side Bond courteously helped with the replacing of the bra.

“Well thank you James, ever the gentleman I see”

The two of them continued down the path laid out for them. They were on the way to what the locals though to be an abandon farmhouse on the outskirts of the town. It was Adrianna who first had confirmed Bonds suspicion that that in fact was not the case. Adrianna was a local girl, dark hair, dark eyes and with a thirst for adventure and at this time leading Bond towards what he hoped to be his current target.

They were making good headway when they came to a fork in the road. Adrianna looked both ways and turned towards Bond with a distraught look on her face.

“You know James I have never been on this side; I’m not sure which way to follow”

Bond studied his surroundings a while before addressing his companion.

“Take a pick”

“What? I can’t do that what if it’s the wrong path!” she exclaimed in a high-pitch voice.

“Take a pick” Bond insisted.

“All right, what about the right one? Or maybe the left” she ended in a small voice.

“Why did you pick the right one first?”

“Er, no particular reason. I suppose it looks a bit… well... more used?” She said giving James a quirky smile which he answered.

“Indeed it does. Come on then” he said given her a smack on the bottom as he passed.

“James!”

* * *

_Back in London_

“Q, any contact with 007?”

Q looked up from his laptop and watch Tanner, the Chief of Staff, walking up to him.

“No not a bib so far” Q answered dryly.

“How long have it been this time, four days?”

“Four days, 17 hours and 15 minutes - 16 now” Q said looking at a timer on his laptop.

“It’s not uncommon for 007, I have Alice on watch for any incoming signal from him” Q continued.

“M is getting a bit apprehensive” Tanner stated.

“Nothing I can do about it, he even disabled his tracker and it’s not as if there are that many cameras in the jungle”

“I understand, but that doesn’t change M’s state of mind though. If he hasn’t checked in by tomorrow at 1200 hours you are too brief 002 on Bonds last whereabouts and his finds up to that”

“I understand. Anything else?”

“No that’s all, I’ll let you get back to your work” Tanner said simultaneous with Q turning back to his laptop.

Tanner smiled at the predictability of Q’s behaviour and walked out of Q division.

* * *

_Back somewhere in Brazil_

They were currently watching a guard from behind what appeared to be and old goat house in the vicinity of the main house.

“James what are we going to do?” Adrianne whispered in to Bonds ear.

“Well I still have my gun and maybe I can figure out another useful purpose for a particular clothing item” he whispered back making goose bumps break out on Adrianna’s neck.

“I hope you will” she said back, barely brushing his ear.

“It seems like this guy is the only guard out here. Peculiar. Do you know if this Mr Oliveira normally surrounds himself with guards or?” James said while turning back to observe the area.

“The few times I have seen him in town he always kept men with him and they always had a lot of weapons with them. On the other hand, Mrs Alves always chattered about him talking big about his untraceable hideaway and how he didn’t need any men to protect him there. But it could be all talk”

“So basically we can’t be sure”

The guard was on his second circling of the house since they got here. Bond counted a circle to be approximately 10 minutes.

“Do you see the jeep parked under the bushes over there?”

“Yes”

“When the guard passes the front of the house the second time after I go in you run over there and get ready to start it the second you see me coming out, understand?”

“Yes. But what if you are not, I mean what if something…”

“If I’m not there when the guard comes back you get out of here immediately” He answered her before she had gotten around to finishing her question.

“Now I do believe you were about to offer me something” Bond continued.

Adrianna looked puzzled for a second before smiling and turning her back to James.

* * *

_Back in London_

“We got Bond back on the screen!” Alice exclaimed happily

“Has he tried making contact?” Q asked walking hastily over to Alice’s work space.

“No, not so far sir” She answered

“Is he in an area we can access?”

“I don’t know sir, it’s hard to tell with all the greenery”

“I take that as a no then” Q said sarcastically.

Q put the map with Bonds tracker signal up on the big screen to work out a way to contact or get a visual on Bond. About five minutes later a familiar voice could be heard in Q Diversion

“Q, this is Bond checking in. Mission objectives accomplish”

“Bond what happened? You have been of the wire for almost five days!”

“Can’t really talk long enough to explain Q, we are still on the run so to speak”

“We? What do you mean WE!” Q exclaimed.

“Bond? Bond!”

“Seems like he turned off his com again Sir” Alice said hesitant.

M was on his way down to Q Diversion, having been informed off 007’s tracker reappearing.

“Q, any news on Bond” He asked Q when he arrived there.

“007’s alive”

“Where is he? What’s he doing?” M asked.

“Just cleaning up a few details”

 


	2. B is for Beguile

**B is for Beguile**

_A flat somewhere in London_

“Hmm, that feels nice” said the brunette and turned towards the man in the double bed.

The man was pressing small butterfly kisses all over her neck and back and now, since she had turned around, on her breasts and belly to.

“Sadly” he pressed a kiss to her neck

“I” than her collarbone,

“Got” her left breast,

“To” on to her right breast,

“Go” and finally her belly bottom.

“Oh James, can’t you stay a little longer?” The brunette asked sweetly and pulled him up for a kiss.

“I’m afraid not. Those photos don’t take themselves.” He said and sat up and began dressing. It was still early, about 5.30 in the morning. Still dark outside.

“When can we meet again?” She asked while watching him dress, a practice she never got enough of, of seeing or the other way around for that matter.

“I should be back in a month or so if this job doesn’t take any surprising turns.” He said as a matter of fact.

“A month! Where are you shooting to be away for so long?” She asked surprised.

“Some outback town in the Australian desert. There is this crocodile the magazine a just _dying_ to get a shot off.” He said with a small smile on his lip and bent down to kiss her.

“I’ll give you a call when I’m back and we can go out for dinner.” He said and left.

* * *

_Headquarters_

“Don’t touch that! It’s my lunch!” Q exclaimed.

“Oh” Bond said “I thought it perhaps was a new gadget, an exploding sandwich perhaps.” He continued while giving Q a mischievous look.

“You damn well know we don’t make those idiotic things anymore!” Q said and turned back to his computer he had been working on when Bond came in to manhandle his lunch.

Bond though he heard Q continued to whispering under his breath “Flametrowing bagpipes, who in the world though up that - damn scots!”

“Was there anything you needed?” He finally asked Bond.

“I was told to come by and get my gear for my next mission.” Bond stated.

“Oh right, slipped my mind in the presence of losing my lunch.”

“Fred! Could you bring 007’s equipment for the Outback Mission?” He asked a guy across the room.

“On my way Boss!” Fred the person in question said, and after taking a small detour around a cabin, he presented a tray on Q’s desk and went back to his station with a thank you from Q.

“Now as always you’re Walther PPK/S with palm print recognizer of course. And, well that’s all.” Q said.

Bond stared disbelieving down into the now empty tray after he had received his Walther.

“Not even a small radio, a fancy wristwatch perhaps?” He asked hopefully.

“There’s really no need. You got your ear piece, there is a tracker in that and if you need the time - just ask.”

“No need? Huh.” Bond said in a mock defeating voice.

“If it’s any comfort the contact your meeting with is a big hunting enthusiast, I’m sure he can lend you some interesting equipment, if you feel the need. He might even have a fancy hat for you.” Q said trying to cheer up the agent.

Bond raised an eyebrow at that one.

“You know Q. I’m not feeling very appreciated here.”

“Not my concern. Now, you got what you came for, shoo.”

“I’m hurt, really.” Bond said, holding his right hand over his heart, but went away nonetheless. 

* * *

_A couple of days later_

“Hello brother, it’s me Lyn, you know your only sister!” A high voice could be heard though Q’s mobile.

“Sister you say? Don’t recall having such a one.” Q said bewildered, trying to hold out his amusement.

“Oh you, if anyone should be pulling that card it would be me! I hardly ever see you these days.” She exclaimed.

“Work is a bit heavy at the moment.” Q said.

“That’s why I propose a Saturday out just the two of us! We can even swing by the Science Museum if you like; I hear there are some new displays.” She lured.

“That does sound tempting.” Q answered.

“But I’m not sure if I’m free Saturday. We have this big project going at the moment and I can’t take a break before it’s completed.” He continued.

“Oh drat. Can’t you just, I don’t know, get all to do a bit of overtime so you can have it done before the weekend?” She asked a bit defeated.

“I would if it mattered, but this project rather depends on one person’s completion on something, and well it’s hard to determent when that objective is completed.” He explained.

“All right listen I’ll hold my Saturday free and if you find out you have the time, give me a ring or swing by the flat OK?”

“Sure let’s do that. What kind of new exhibit did you say they had at the museum?” Q asked trying to sound indifferent.

“I didn’t, you just have to come along to see! Bye now, love you.” His sister exclaimed triumphantly.

“Love you too.”

* * *

As it turned out Bond finished his objectives already on Thursday and was back in the country Friday, so Q had no problem going out with his sister on Saturday. Bond also beneficiated by his own early return, making him able to catch up on some of all his ‘contacts’ he hadn’t seen in a while. A couple of weeks went by without any big missions and Q had time to both work on some of the old gadget designs and go over the security ones again and well Bond - he had his hands full of his so-called ‘contacts’.

* * *

_Headquarters_

“Come have dinner with me.”

“I beg your pardon.” Q said into the phone.

“Your sister is asking you to please go have dinner with her.” Q’s sister said in a matter of fact voice.

“What’s the catch?” Q asked skeptically, it wasn’t often his sister invited him to dinner – the museum, yes, dinner, no.

“Nothing. Can’t a big sister invite her little brother out ones in a while?” She said innocently.

“No.”

“Grrr! Sometimes you are so cynical. All right if you must know I have problems with mom and I need your help!” She exclaimed.

“Ah ha! I knew there were some hidden agenda.” Q erupted triumphantly.

“Does that mean you won’t come?” She asked a bit nervously.

“No of course I’ll come. Can’t wait to hear what trouble you have found yourself in.” He said gleefully.

“Ghesh thanks. The Amaya at eight?” She asked and continued. “I’ve already got us a table.”

“Right. Amaya 8:00 pm.” Q confirmed “That’s a date.” Q said and ended the call and got back to his work.

* * *

_Headquarters later that day_

“Q’s got a date?” Bond asked Alice down in Q Division later when Q wasn’t around. It had been the buzz of the day.

“Yes that was what Fred got from John, who heard it and apparently it’s at Amaya, you know that really posh place near Knightsbridge?”

“I’m familiar with the place.” Bond responded deep in thoughts.

“Did he perchance hear a name or a time?” Bond asked trying not to sound to interested.

* * *

_Outside the Amaya_

Bond stood outside Amaya at a quarter to seven, it was now a quarter past. Clearly John wasn’t a reliable person. Bond had to talk to Q about that. At ten to eight Bond spotted a person he hadn’t expected to see.

“James!” The brunette exclaimed.

“When did you come back? Shouldn’t you still be in Australia?” She asked.

“Fortunately the job was easier than expected.” He explained vague, meanwhile trying to figure out a plan of action.

“Are you meeting someone for dinner?” She asked.

“Well I…” Bond glanced at his watch, “I believe I’ve been stood up actually.” He answered slyly.

“That can’t be right!” She exclaimed. “You should come have dinner with my brother and me. He won’t mind.” She said cheerfully.

Bond was beginning to seriously doubt the details about Q’s date, John in Q diversion had given him. He might as well enjoy himself - and who knows maybe he would catch a glimpse of Q and his mystery woman.

* * *

_Inside the restaurant_

“He should be here any moment now, he sometimes runs a little late I’m afraid, he takes the weirdest ways to a place sometimes.”

Bond raised an eyebrow at that. The woman continued to tell a story about her brother involving this weird habit, but Bond hardly heard any off it only managing to say the appropriate replays when needed. Instead he was trying to see if Q had turned up in the restaurant.

They were sitting by a wall, Bonds back at the entrance, not a design of his. His companion had been quick to choose her seat, no doubt so she could keep an eye out for her brother, who frankly sounded a bit odd by the snippets Bond had manage to catch.

“Ben! There you are. Are you trying to torture me?!” She suddenly exclaimed raising up of her seat to greet him with a hug.

“Lyn you know me. Of course I was!” He said smiling walking towards her and into the embrace. Meanwhile Bond sat undiscovered with a stunned expression on his face. He had instantly recognised the voice and he had his confirmation when he saw the man hugging his… _sister!_

The two siblings untangle and turned toward the table. Lyn started to explain Bonds presence, but got cut short by her brother’s exclamation.

“Bond?!”

“Quite right yes.” Bond answered Q’s rather high outcry with a smile on his lip.

“Oh, you two know each other, how funny.” Lyn erupted sitting down on her seat again, gesticulating to Q to sit down on the third chair between her and Bond.

“Yes. What are you doing here?” Q asked of Bond giving him are questioning look.

Lyn answered before he had the change.

“I found him outside, apparently he got stood up, so I took pity of him and invited him to join us for dinner. You don’t mind I hope? How do you two know each other anyway?” She asked, placing her hands on her cheeks and her elbows on the table leaning in, interested to hear the answer.

“Yes, _Ben_ ” James said emphasising the name his sister had used. “How do we know each other?” Bond said playing the ball to Q.

“Well through work of course.” Q answered not knowing what his sister knew of Bond’s work, but betting it to be the safest answer. How wrong.

“Really? I wouldn’t think you had need of photographers at the ministry.” His sister said.

Q gave Bond an evil look. A photographer, seriously?! “Well not that often, but occasionally we need documentation on various projects, sometimes involving pictures. We usually use freelance photographers for that. That’s how we met. “ Q answered trying to sound convincing.

“Really? I thought you mostly did nature shots James?”

Q quenched internally, but this time Bond came to his aide.

“That is my main focus these days yes, but when I’m in London between shoots I do freelance work for the government as _Ben_ just stated.” Bond said thereby confirming Q’s story.

After the initially clearance of how they each knew each other, including a vague, but telling description of Bond’s and Lyn’s acquaintance, they ordered their food and talked about random things – Bond, of course, trying to get as many details about Q as possible out of his sister, as he now knew Lyn to be.

When it was time to leave Bond and Q went to get there overcoats, while Lyn popped out to the loo before leaving giving Bond and Q the first opportunity to talk to each other without her there. They were standing in a corridor slightly out of view from the main restaurant area.

Bond imaging Q had some questions, but he hadn’t calculated with what was to come.

“What are you doing with my sister?” He said in an angry voice.

“Huh, I know it wasn’t said plainly, but I thought it was quite obvious that even someone like you could figure it out.” Bond said trying to keep a light atmosphere picking up on Q’s tone. Not working.

“Don’t joke with me!” Q said harshly, almost shouting. “Are you seriously about her or is she just another one of your many female _acquaintances_ you keep all over the town? Because if she is you can stop seeing her, she deserves better then you!” He said bitterly, trying to keep his voice down.

“And what if she is? Is not as if I’m lying to her, we aren’t exclusive, she knows I’m seeing other people!” Bond said, angry himself now.

“But she isn’t right?! You are only going to hurt her, so BACK OFF!” Q said and pushed Bond hard in the chest away from him. Bond stumbled slightly, but was quick to regain balance and was pinning Q to the wall before he had a chance to do anything. He hold him fast by his shoulders.

“She is old enough to make her own choices!” He spat in Q’s face, now quite close to him.

“She doesn’t know who you are, what you are!” Q said looking furiously into Bonds eyes.

They were both breathing more heavily from the row they were having. Suddenly Bonds lips were on Q’s kissing him hard, it felt like forever, but in reality only lasted a few seconds. Bond redrew from Q, who stood quite stunned leaning against the wall now Bond had let him go.

“Alright boys, I’m really sorry it took so long, just refreshing the makeup.” Lyn said coming down the hall towards them.

“Anything wrong?” She asked when she noticed her brothers bewildered look. Bond who had been the first to regain his composure, answered Lyn.

“Not at all. We were merely discussing something related to work. Shall we?” He said and took hold off her coat to help her into it.

“Yes.” She said and smiled up to him. She and Bond went first with Q following behind, having finally regain his motor functional abilities.

Outside the restaurant Lyn suggested they could go to a bar, but Q turned it down saying he had to work the following day. In reality he just wanted to get away from Bond. Lyn looked slightly over at Bond and then drew her brother slightly away from him to have a private word.

“The thing is, I really need to talk to you about this business with mom, _but_ I haven’t been able to see James in a reeeealy long time.” She whined meanwhile sending him suggestive eyes to make him understand what she meant.

“So could we maybe meet tomorrow, lunch perhaps?” She was prepared to beg a little, but her brother was for once unusually quick to agree.

“Sure.” Q said.

“Really? Great!” She kissed Q on the cheek, his second kiss this evening.

Q took a cap straight home for the first time in a long while.


End file.
